fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase/Presentations/Phazonworks
So let's just say that when it comes to this Phazonworks showcase, superheroes take prime concern. Day 1: Batman: Arkham World and where it's going Well, today's the day I finally talk about this, a project that I've had going for quite a while, at least in development: Batman: Arkham World, the start of the Arkhamverse Justice League. Being totally honest, like Rocksteady did with Asylum, I've known exactly where I was going with this series as early as Arkham Beyond: a Justice League tie-in with a healthy amount of supporting characters to back him up. Now I've decided to follow a pattern similar to the original trilogy (much like the modern Star Wars movies); Arkham Beyond has very little DLC to it, as well as no more than 2 playable characters for it (like Arkham City in a sense), but Arkham World will be much more expansive (like Knight was), offering 4 different hub cities and fully-explorable buildings of a sort: Gotham City, Metropolis, Keystone City and Washington, D.C., each being a hub and focal point in each part of the story. Now as with the previous game, new Batman Terry McGinnis will be included in this, but unlike the previous entry, Red Robin Carrie Kelley won't be involved in much of the gameplay, since she's holding down the fort in Gotham while Terry hunts down the terrible trio of Anarky, Prometheus and the Riddler; however, there is another new character coming to World in her place: Kitrina Falcone, the new Catwoman in place of Selina Kyle (who's mentoring the former to take her place) and Selina's long-lost little sister (don't think that their being two new people in familiar roles eliminates the whole BatCat thing; it just brings it to a new generation). Kitrina's story involves her trying to challenge herself by robbing from several secure locations (the Gotham Museum, Keystone's STAR Labs divison, even the Smithsonian's archives), but of course, like Catwoman always does, she ends up helping Batman in the end. Well, I could say more, but I'd rather not; let's leave the rest of Arkham World for another day. SERIOUS UPDATE: I would like to officially announce that Arkham World is no longer being developed and is no longer considered canon to the ArkhamJusticeverse continuity; I am sorry that I can't make this, but since I had a significant lack of ideas and innovative functions, not to metion I want to develop the previous entry a bit further until such a time that development is no longer needed and I can move on to the true sequel "Batman & Superman: Dawn of Justice". Day 2: Spider-Man & Venom: Web Warriors And day 2 begins; this time, the webheads are getting their own spotlight. As you might have gotten already, this is the final installment of the Spider-Man & Venom trilogy, but by far the most expansive, due to the massive number of supervillains infesting New York; so much that the three heroes will have their hands full with their own New York's Most Wanted missions. Spider-Man *Green Goblin/Harry Osborn (Battle of New York) *Black Cat/Felicia Hardy (The Great Jewel Heist) *Man-Spider/Alistair Smythe (The Spider-Slayer's Web) *Dennis Carradine (Gunrunners) Venom *Vulture/Adrian Toomes (Terror of the Skies) *Shocker/Herman Schultz (Operation: Shock Withdrawl) *The Symbiote Gang (Separation Anxiety) *Urban Warfare (Underground Armories) Spider-Woman *Doctor Octopus/Serena Patel (8-Armed Genius) *Electro/Max Dillon (Power Surge) *Mysterio/Quentin Beck (The Final Act) *Advanced Crime Task Force (Clearing the Airways) All of these Most Wanted Missions are specific to each character (that probably was obvious), and each of the minor ones are aboult 3/4th the length of the main story missions ("Battle of New York", "Terror of the Skies" and "8-Armed Genius", to be exact); each has a main goal, each of which influences the main story in some way that makes it easier to play compared to only doing the main story. So, in Web Warriors' case, getting sidetracked is a good thing. Day 3: Web Warriors: Two New Faces Well, yet another new face is showing in Web Warriors, two new faces, to be exact. Peter's younger cousin, Jessica Drew and Eddie's jock friend Flash Thompson join them side by side as Black Widow and the Scarlet Spider (respectively). Black Widow (Jessica Drew) While she's similar to both Spider-Man and Venom, Black Widow can be described as a hybrid player between them as she has similar mechanics to them: *Stealth *Silent Takedowns *Mixed Gadgetry With the gadgetry and the stealth she has, she can definitely hold her own; that's good considering she's got to face the science-related villains for her Most Wanted missions. Widow's Most Wanted Missions *Lizard/Curtis Connors (Frankenstein's Folly) *Hydro-Man/Morris Bench (Water Pressure) *Scorpion/MacDonald Gargan (Unnatural Aberration) *Experimental Supersoldiers (Unruly Creations) Scarlet Spider (Flash Thompson) Another mixed character, the Scarlet Spider mixes brawn with agility pretty well; while he doesn't have the Spider-Sense or gadgetry that Parker has, Thompson has a loose version of it called "Accelerated Vision" which allows him to slow down the enviroment around him and get off even more powerpacked punches. Since Thompson is new to the whole superhero experience, he doesn't really get the more challenging Most Wanted missions but they are decently challenging for him. Scarlet Spider's Most Wanted Missions *Kingpin/Wilson Fisk (Kingpinned) *Rhino/Aleksei Syskevitch (One-Horned Juggernaut) *The Flies/Stan & Lee Patterson (Spider & the Flies) *Gang Remnants (Own the Streets) Day 4: He's getting his own game Yep. You all know him (at least by now most of you do). Nightstreak, the Insect Avenger of the DC fanonverse, is getting his own game. Truthfully I would have used him a serious project sooner, but didn't really have anything fitting quite yet. Although I don't have a storyline for it, I know exactly how it's going to play out as a game: think the formulas for the Amazing Spider-Man games, Ben 10, and the Batman: Arkham games all put together. Originally, I wasn't too sure about this at first, but I've decided to bring back some of Nightstreak's alternate armors (forms) as a temporary mechanic. I figured they'd make for interesting gameplay considering some of them are traditionally different from his standard spider/scorpion. I only have two as of now, from the original draft (really, they were the only genuinely original forms) *'Armite': Think wood-eating termite mixed with army ant, then put that into a human form: with its diamond-tipped, razor-sharp cutting saws and powerful hydrochloric acid sprayers, Armite can cut through almost any barrier, but can't fight well considering the damaging nature of his two main features (heroes can't kill, but acid and saws can, which is why he has to necessarily hold back). So don't expect to use Armite for combat much *'Sonicada': Superspeed and a sonic screech. Mobile with a decent raged weapon. Problem? Lightweight so armor comes at a limit. Microtransformation technology lets Nightstreak shift between these forms at will, but be sure to expect quite a few more than what I've shown here; I won't let there be just two forms aside from the base one, so it'll be a while before more is listed. As for the way of story, I figured have it involve the "New Krypton" storyline (for those unfamiliar, it involves the bottled city of Kandor becoming a "New Krypton" and that starts this whole thing involving Zod and Braniac and Supergirl and Sam Lane and everything; people familiar with it may have known it as "War of the Superman") or the Crime Syndicate storyline I have going on his own page (basically, the Justice League and all the "1st Generation" of heroes dies and this leaves their sidekicks, proteges, successors and the like to defend the Earth when the League's villainous counterparts in Earth-3's Crime Syndicate come to Earth in hopes of seizing another reality for their conquest). Category:Fantendo 9th Anniversary Showcase Category:Presentations Category:Phazonworks Category:Darth Phazon